marrows_original_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zac Rowan
If you want to know the three words that describe Zac Rowan, they would be awkward, loud, and strange. However, that’s all in the good way. Seeming to have pop rocks and sugar for blood, Zac is probably one of the most fun people to be around, especially when he is around his best friend Brodie. He always knows how to make you laugh and to make a situation from tense to fun in 3.4 milliseconds. However, Zac can be mellow when it comes to some things. He absolutely hates it when people are in a bad mood. If you just let out one little ounce of sadness in front of Zac, he will sit you down, and talk it out with you. Biography Early Years Zac was always the adorable little boy in his classes. The one that said 'please' and 'thank you' and called his teacher's 'teacher'. It was hard not to love the cute bubbly boy that seemed to have a higher understanding of empathy at such a young age. He tended to stay away from trouble, but when paired with his best friend Brodie Simmons, the two became a distraction that tested even the best of teachers. Middle School Being the son of the lead news anchor for Greensville's local news station, the spotlight found Zac more often then he would have liked, being asked to see if his father would come in and speak for this- or announce that- so on and so forth. The boy who could never dislike anyone ever was starting to get annoyed with the constant attention that his egotistical father's job put on him and his quiet family. Greensville High (GHS) Years Freshman Year Zac's first year at GHS flew by in a fury of fun and good times. Making friends fast and keeping them was a talent that the nice, fun loving boy always had. Though most of his friends consisted of girls, he didn't mind or really take care to notice. What difference did it make? He was happy. Sophomore Year People (especially teens) tend to digress into old habits. That is, the one of 'boys can't be friends with girls'. Zac was bullied in sophomore year by his older male classmates for being 'femminine', of course they used words much harsher. Instead of following the usual route many do and abandon their female friends, Zac keep his friends close and did his best to ignore the names and insults. Junior Year The bullying Zac was subject to only worsened in Junior Year, though he still never told anyone, not wanting to be a bother. Instead he began to find ways to become the more 'masculine' man that he was being pressured to be. The scrawny boy spent a good majority of his days after school weight lifting, something he couldn't stand in the slightest. He was a boy that liked video games, not weights. Senior Year Coming back from summer vacation more built and more larger self-confidence Zac felt larger than life. Everything was going right in the world, he even began to date his long-time friend Payton Pan. But when news spread that his father had cheated (multiple times) his life began to crumble. His quiet and loving mother began to seclude herself and seemed to age right before his eyes. The divorce seemed to take forever, people all around town buzzing about the hot newscaster and his mistress. Some even went so far as to bully Zac about it, and the reserved boy just took it without a fight. Zac began to isolate away from the world, Payton, and his friends. Eventually, like all things, the buzz died down and Zac started anew. He didn't worry about how 'masculine' others said he was, or even what others thought of him. He became his loving, sweet self that would help anyone out without a moments hesitation. Physical Appearance Zac Rowan is a tall and lanky teen boy. He has straight black hair that is kept cut short with his bangs swept to the side. Due to his infrequent time outside, Zac is usally very pale but is fairly muscular for someone of his built. He is usualy seen wearing graphic t-shirts or brightly colored buttonups. Relationships Brodie Simmons (Fc: Dan Howell) Brodie and Zac have been best friends since before the two could walk. Quiet and reserved on their own,the boys become loud and rambunctious around each other, always causing mischief. At times it seems like the two are the same person, both liking the same things and acting very similar; but unlike Zac, Brodie can be a little less of a people person. Emily Barrett (Fc: Juliet Simm) Looking at the two, Emily and Zac don't look like they would ever be friends but they are closer than you'd think. Zac joined Emily's life at a rough time and his loving instincts kicked in. He was always able to make the girl smile even through the worst days. Payton Pan (Fc: Natalie Tran) Meeting in their Junior year, the strong tongue journalist and Zac slowly became very close friends. And that's all Zac had ever view Payton as, 'friends'. He never expected that the nice, pretty girl would ever become more, but she did in a big way. Finally getting tired of putting out subtle hints, Payton kissed him shortly before Christmas and the two have been a couple ever since. Category:Character